


No Such Thing!

by Missy_Mae



Category: THE iDOLM@STER, iDOLM@STER Side M
Genre: Comedy, Drama, Gen, Haunted House, Horror, More characters to be added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-19
Updated: 2017-11-04
Packaged: 2019-01-19 23:47:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12420708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy_Mae/pseuds/Missy_Mae
Summary: Teru gets into a debate with Amehiko about whether or not ghosts exists. This leads the lawyer and the others to venture to a supposedly haunted house. With Teru out to prove the ex-janitor wrong, his pride is on the line..as well as his safety!





	1. The Beginning of a Wild Ride

**Author's Note:**

> Just something I thought of and really wanted to write! I love when characters go to a haunted house and I have been obsessing over who in side M would go. This is purely self indulgent and I hope you like it! Not sure how long I will make it..

_"Do you believe in ghosts?"_

A voice spoke out among the noise grabbing the 27 year old man's attention. It was like any other chaotic day in the 315 Productions studio. Many units gathered today to practice for their concerts, or were there to pass time and hang out. Teru and his unit Dramatic Stars, were there practicing their choreography for their upcoming concert. Right now the group sat on the floor taking a small break from their routine.

"Do I believe? Of course not, i'm not a kid!" Teru sighed as he answered. "What brought this up?"

The man looming over them was none other than Kuzunoha Amehiko, one of the members of the Legenders unit. He had a wide grin on his face as he stood looking down at the scruffy male, a suspicious glint in his eye. "I just was curious, didn't know if a lawyer was afraid of ghosties?" he chuckled.

Irritation washed over Teru's face as he eyed the blue haired man with heavy suspicion. His tone of voice sounded as if he was planning something like a prank of some sorts. It didn't matter that it was almost Halloween, this guy looked as if he could pull anything anytime of the year. It was already a rumor spread around the 315 building that this guy could see spirits, but Teru always brushed them off.

"Guys, can we not talk about ghosts?" Tsubasa whined as he gripped his water bottle nervously.

Turning his attention to the former pilot, Amehiko smirked. "Being such a big guy, I wouldn't think you'd be the type of be afraid of ghosts. Ah, but that's understandable..."

"W-what? Why?" Now Tsubasa began to shake.

"Well...because I have seen a few...spirits following you.." Amehiko voice rang out with faux pity, but that didn't register to the green haired man. Tsubasa began to stammer and mutter about ghosts following him, and Karou had to start talking to him to get the man to snap out of it.

"Knock that off, you're being a jerk." Teru scolded Amehiko. 

Without even looking fazed, the spiritualist continued on, "I can see..a woman following you. Maybe a former lover? Or a stalker? She says she misses you dearly."

That sent the gentle giant into a full blown panic as he stood up and walked away from them, "B-ba-bathroom!"

Now the lawyer stood up and glared at the other man, "What the hell? I told you to stop!"

"Well if you want me to stop, you should prove me wrong." Amehiko answered back with a grin. 

"Ghosts don't exist, you're just trying to get a rise out of others for some stupid plan!" Now Teru was kind of pissed off. "Karou, you don't believe in spirits? Do you?"

The former doctor looked up and gave a thoughtful look before answering, " Uh, it's not that I don't believe per say..I just haven't experienced anything paranormal. I can't say for sure."

"I can. They don't exist." Another deep voice pipped up before Teru could whine at Karou, Michio leaned on the doorway and shook his head dismissively 

Now everyone had heard Teru's voice throughout the building and one by one they began to gather around and voice their opinions. S.E.M were two against one, while the Beit unit dismissed it.

"Oh, oh! I believe in ghosts! I've seen one!" Yusuke Aoi, one of the two members of W, spoke up enthusiastically. 

"No you haven't." Kyosuke dismissed his older twin, much to the others disdain. They began to banter back and forth until the former English teacher calmed them both down.

"Even if ghosts exist, I can just beat them up!" Ren gave a prideful grin as he puffed out his chest.

"I don't mess with ghosts, even if they don't exist I am not gonna try and play with fire." Hideo crossed his arm, Shingen behind him giving him a nod in agreement.

"Well then...why don't you all prove me wrong? Prove to me spirits don't exist?" the blue haired man now stood full up and addressed the gathering group.

"You're on!" Ren yelled out without any hesitation.

"I wanna go!" Yusuke shouted excitedly, "I wanna prove my brother wrong!"

"Fine! I will go to prove you wrong Kyosuke!" His twin answered back.

"We can't just let the younger ones go on their own..I will go in case it's dangerous," Shingen said heroically.

"Oh, if Seiji's going then I will. Besides I wanna make sure you don't break in anywhere you're not suppose to go!" Hideo said calmly, but his anxious eyes didn't match.

"Perfect~! The one who hasn't spoke up yet...is you Teru?" Amehiko gave a look of challenge to the red headed lawyer.

With everyone looking at him waiting for an answer, Teru sighed and gave in. " I was the one who said you were wrong, it'd be cowardly if I didn't go. Fine. Just to prove you wrong."

Cheers rang out from the younger members who were going, and thus, the ghost hunt group was made. Amehiko smiled as he pulled out his phone and gave them each the address of a haunted house around the area. Which was an hour away. Each of the guys planned how they would get there and what time to meet up. Planning it tomorrow morning, they would head over there in the daytime and investigate the house.

"Aw, why can't we go at night?" Yusuke whined.

"Because it'll be more dangerous if we go at night, we might fall or trip over something." Hideo and Shingen explained to the twin.

"Alright so tomorrow morning, we will all meet up here and drive over to this house to look around." Teru announced, setting himself up as the group leader.

"If you would like, I could get some data about the house and give it to you. Just so you are all prepared." Michio but in to the group.

"That'll be good, thank you Hazama-san." Teru said.

It took about another hour until the chaos fully disappeared and they all went back to practice. Tsubasa finally came out of the bathroom and looked nervously at Teru. "Are you sure this is a good idea?"

"No, but what can I do? I was the one who argued with the guy. He is just doing this to get a rise out of us." The lawyer sighed.

"Maybe..I should go..I feel like this is my fault." Tsubasa sighed.

"No. It isn't your fault. You don't have to go." He placed an arm around the former pilot to try to comfort him. Which seemed to work by the way Tsubasa smiled gratefully at the other.

Amehiko had long since went back over to his unit, he had to hold in his laughter for the rest of practice until Sora called him out.

"You got the others worked up..didn't you?"

"I was just having a bit of fun, besides it worked out better than I expected." Amehiko smirked.

"Better..be careful...if they get hurt, it's your fault." Sora lazily scolded the other.

"Don't worry your little head, I got this." the blue haired man ruffled the others hair, earning a lazy glare.

* * *

 

 

The next morning, everyone who was suppose to go to the house arrived at the 315 building. Plus another a few more.

"Micheal?" Teru looked confused as the blonde teacher waved happily to the rest of the group.

"Hello! I was really curious and couldn't sleep a wink last night! Will you let me go?" The English teacher pleaded with excitement in his eyes.

"Sure, I guess if you want too." The rest shrugged their shoulders and unanimously agreed.

"Excellent!!" The blonde cheered in English," We also have two other curious people!"

The other looked to the right and spotted two members of the HighXJoker unit walking up to them.

"Wakazato-kun and Iseya-kun wanted to join in on the fun!"

"Whoa. I'm just here because Shiki wanted someone else to come along. I was the only one who actually said yes." Haruna spoke up. He walked over and gave his fellow Sweet Tooth Alliance member Hideo a high five.

"Harunaa-chi! Don't make it seem like i'm scared! I'm not!" Shiki dramatically grabbed at the others shirt and pulled as he whined.

"Okay so I wrote down who is going just to keep track of everyone." Michio held out a notepad and handed Teru some papers about the house, " I myself am not going, because I don't want to. I am curious as to what happens so please keep in contact with me. For safety of course."

"All right! You got it Michio!" Micheal gave him a thumbs up as he did a theatrical twirl. The other adjusted his glasses and sighed, a slight blush crawling up his cheeks.

"Okay, here is the re-written list of everyone who is going." Michio held the notepad up and began to read aloud the names. 

 

_Tendo Teru_

_"_ Here."

 

_Shingen Seiji_

_"_ Here."

 

_Maita Rui_

"Present!"

 

Michio paused to look at the English teacher with a glare. He knew that he disliked it when kids said anything other than 'here'. "Anyway.."

The strict ex-teacher read off every name of who was going without a problem. Seiji, Teru, Rui (Micheal), Hideo, Yuskuke, Kyosuke, Shiki, Haruna, and Ren were all present and accounted for. All of them piled into separate cars and with a final goodbye they drove off to the haunted house. Michio stood there on the sidewalk for a few moments, sighing. He was actually worried for the others and what could happen. He thought if he stayed behind, if the got into trouble he could easily contact the authorities or other needed professionals. Michio didn't realize that someone was behind him until a hand touched his shoulder. The ex-math teacher almost dropped his notepad and whipped around to face the man who started all of this nonsense.

"Oh~? So they actually are going! What brave souls!" Amehiko laughed.

"You better have a good reason for doing this, you knew this would happen. If your little prank gets them hurt I am-" Michio was interrupted by the other putting his cold finger under his chin and raising his face up, stopping him mid sentence. Amehiko's cold stare sent shivers down the blue haired man's spine.

"They'll be fine. I promise." He smiled innocently.

Michio backed away and slapped Amehiko's hand with a hard stare, "Do not touch me."

Amehiko laughed and walked up to the 315 building afterward, leaving the other on the sidewalk even more worried than before. 

 

 _Is this really just a joke..? No...don't let him get to you,_ Michio tired shook his doubts away and put his free hand in his pocket, cradling his phone.

 

 

 

 

 

 


	2. This Crooked House

"Okay so what is this place called anyway?" With hands on the steering wheel, he glanced into the rear view mirror and searched for the person with the notes. In Teru's car, the twins, Rui, and Ren were all in the car. His eyes settled back on the road once he saw that his passenger, Rui, had the papers. 

"It says that this house has been around since Showa period, and is rumored to have been owned by a notorious serial killer. Oh! How gruesome!" Rui cupped his hand over his mouth as he read the rest of the paper. The English teacher was sitting in the passenger side of Teru's car while Yusuke, Kyosuke, and Ren were in the back stuck together. 

"What is?" Yusuke lifted himself out of his seat and hovered behind the passenger side, trying to take a peek at the papers.

"Hey sit down!" Teru scolded. Yusuke plopped back into his seat with a sigh.

"Well..Michio printed everything about the serial killer as well, including pictures," Rui let out a sigh," It says that he kidnapped young kids and tortured them before eventually decapitating them and eating-"

"OKAY! WE GET IT!" Ren yelped from the back.

"Oh? Is the awesome Judo fighter squeamish?" Yusuke teased the other, snickering.

"I AM NOT! I'm too cool to be squeamish!" Ren crossed his arms and huffed, puffing out his chest.

"So the killer killed them and ate their bodies? Did he eat everything?" Kyosuke asked.

"No it says his favorite parts to eat were the hearts, he thought that eating a child's heart would purify him of his sins." Rui answered the younger twin. 

At hearing that, Ren turned green and stuck out his tongue, " Eugh, that's so gross.."

"DO NOT VOMIT IN MY CAR!" The lawyer cried out as he looked wide-eyed into the mirror and saw Ren holding his hand over his mouth. _Damn.._   _I wonder how the others are holding up.._ Teru thought.

 

* * *

 

 

"Nowadays police are often called to the site due to complaints of mysterious happenings that go on in the house, There have been people who have also spotted cloaked figures preforming religious rituals on the grounds." Hideo read aloud as he scrolled on his phone, leaning against the car window. 

Shingen nodded from the driver's side when Hideo was done reading, "Well I hope that isn't a problem now."

"What if we get run into one of them! Will they eat us?!" Shiki gripped the back of the front passenger seat completely enthralled with what Hideo was reading.

"Well if it's one of us, it's gonna be you. You're the youngest Shiki." Haruna said as his head rested on the window of the car, you could hear a thud every so often from his head tapping the glass.

"Can you stop that, you're going to hurt yourself." Shingen asked the drummer.

"That's probably why he got held back, because he lost so many brain cells." Shiki taunted.

Haruna sat back up and the orange haired drummer looked straight at his fellow unit member, "What was that? I can't understand you?" He spoke in perfect English causing the other one to go red in the face.

"You don't have to worry Shiki, us adults won't let you get hurt!" Hideo gave a thumbs up as he turned to look at the sulking vocalist.

 

* * *

 

 

Both cars arrived at the house at about the same time. Everyone hopped out and stood in front of the old style building, taking in the scenery. The house was pretty far out than they imagined, The surrounding area was just dense brush and trees. The house itself was bigger than they thought as well. Thinking it would be a small cabin sized house, they were astonished that the house looked more so like a mansion than a simple house. The outside of the house was painted in graffiti and looked pretty broken. Windows were shattered, all but one being smashed by something. The roof shingles were weak, the most telling evidence was the pieces of broken shingles on the ground. Which worried Teru, Hopefully the house wasn't as broken on the inside. 

"Alright boys and girls! Are we all ready to go inside?" The blonde teacher clapped his hands together.

"This isn't a field trip, we're not at school!" Shiki whined.

"Once you graduate, you're gonna wish you were still in school." Teru joked.

"No! I wanna be the best idol ever, I don't need school for that!" The young man proudly declared. His unit member just rolled his eyes at the statement.

"Let's hurry up and go in! I wanna see!" Yusuke eagerly headed for the gate, to which everyone followed his lead. 

Walking up the steps and onto the porch, Yusuke bounded over to the door and tried to open it. "Huh?"

"Is it locked?" Hideo asked.

"Uh-huh, it's locked! We gotta break the door down!" Yusuke whined as he hung on the door knob dramatically.

"We can't break down the door, that's trespassing...we sho-" Hideo began but was interrupted by a loud crash and the sound of breaking glass. "What the hell..? AH! KIZAKI-SAN!"

Standing near a window on the porch, Ren put his hands up defensibly, "I just tried to open it! It broke on it's own!"

Sighing, Hideo watched as Yusuke excitedly went over to the window and tried to start climbing in. He recklessly climbed on the window sill and managed to slip in with the help of Ren. The former police officer glared at the Jude champion and shook his head. "We are gonna get in trouble, if any of you say that I am a cop. I'll kill you."

The rest just laughed and in a matter of seconds, the door flew open with Yusuke standing on the other side. The group made their way into the large house and all of them stood in the living room taking in their surroundings. 

The house was in complete shambles. The ceiling had holes that let in rain water, which made the wooden floor rotted. The stairs that went up to a second floor were cracked and some of the steps were bloated from water. Furniture was still in the house, which pulled the whole haunted house vibe together, although they were damaged from the elements and looked like nothing more than trash now. Back in the day, The wallpaper was also rotted and pieces could be seen curling off of the wall. There was also a peculiar odor that wafted through the room that burned the nostrils.This house would have been very lavish back in the day, like someone rich had once lived here. 

"It has it...charms?" Rui smiled awkwardly as he ran a finger along on a table, quickly wiping the collected dust off on his pants.

"It smells weird..like...I can't put my finger on it.." Shiki said as he messed with the stairs railing, surprised that it stayed intact.

"Well you don't use your finger to smell so that's your first problem." Haruna teased making Shiki run over and lightly smack his shoulder.

"Okay calm down you two, don't run. The floor is so weak I am worried we'll fall." Seiji mentioned as he kept messing with a broken board on the floor.

"Eh it's fine, we should be good. Tendo-san? What do you think?" Hideo shrugged as he looked at Teru, who was looking at some books that aligned a shelf near the door.

"Huh? Oh, it's fine. It's broken down but not scary. I doubt this place is actually haunted." The red head grinned.

With everyone busy looking around the living room, nobody seem to notice when Yusuke and Kyosuke went off from the living room. It wasn't until everyone heard a shout that they looked up from what they were looking at. Kyosuke ran back to the group and excitedly pointed from where he just came demanding the others follow. He was so excited that he couldn't speak and only used wild gestures. Teru and the rest followed the W member and matched his excitement when they saw Yusuke near an open trap door that lead down.

"WE FOUND ANOTHER DOOR! JUST LIKE IN THE MOVIES!" Yusuke smiled proudly.

"Oh! We should go down! I'm curious as to what's down there!" Rui was practically vibrating with excitement, happy that this trip seem to get interesting. 

"Here. I'll go down first. It's dark down there and we can't go all at once." Seiji explained and pulled a flashlight out from his pocket. 

"Seiji-san, at least let me go down with you. As backup." Hideo said with a worried tone. Shingen nodded and the two made their descent down the stairs, everyone was waiting eagerly to hear a response as the light grew dimmer.

"IT'S GOOD! JUST WATCH YOUR STEP!" They could hear the police man yell from the bottom of the steps.

The group descended down the steps, each holding on to the other person's shirt to make sure they didn't fall. Teru took the lead as they made their way down the steps, using his phone as a light. As they got down, the odor that Shiki mentioned earlier grew more intense the farther down they got. Once down the steps the smell was almost unbearable, most the group using their shirts to cover their noses. 

"Ugh, it's so much worse down here!" Haruna complained as he now got his cell phone out to use as a light.

"It's probably a dead animal, we should watch ourselves so we don't step on it." Teru said.

Flashing their light down the way showed a long hallway with multiple doors on each side, which made Teru kind of nervous. He shook off his nervousness and the group pressed forward down the all quietly. With 9 different phones that had their flashlight activated, the hall was easy to navigate. Thankfully there were no dead animals on the ground, but the smell did get worse the farther down the hall they got. Yusuke and Shiki were haphazardly opening the doors and peering inside, then slamming the door when they found nothing. Yusuke went further on and went to the end of the hall to check the last door. Throwing it open, he peered inside.

"WAH!" The twin cried as he leap back from the door and fell back on his butt, pointing to inside of the room.

Hideo and Seiji quickly rushed to the door and shined their light inside, their eyes becoming wide. Teru and Rui walked up behind the two wondering what it was, but Shingen quickly closed the door and turned to them.

"It was a dead animal, it..it was horribly mutilated.." The special defense specialist shook his head sadly. 

Kyosuke and the others ran over to Yusuke to comfort him, his twin rubbing his back trying to comfort the other. "It's alright nii-san, it's just an animal.."

"But..but..I..." Yusuke began but was quickly hushed by Shingen who walked over and kneeled down beside him, putting his hand on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry you had to see that," Seiji comforted the shaking boy.

Yusuke quickly stood up and glared at the other, "No! It was a person!" He began to back up and ran into something behind him. Shining his light as he turned around, he yelped again when he saw a cloaked figure behind him. 

"It's okay Yusuke, it's just a statue." Kyosuke gripped his brother's shoulders in an attempt to get the older sibling to look at him and calm down. "It's just a statue and the other thing you saw was just an animal. It's okay.."

It took a few moments for the other to calm down, but eventually he gave a small smile. "I...I guess...I'm sorry..I got too excited."

"Hey it's okay, we should head back up now. This place is too intense." Teru said, the others nodding their heads in agreement.

 

As they began to walk back to the stairs, Yusuke was enveloped by a cloaked figure, pulling him away from Kyosuke.

"NII-SAN!" Kyosuke cried out, gaining the others attention.

Everyone gasped as they saw what they thought was just a statue now standing off of the pedestal and holding the older twin in its grasp. Without any hesitation, Seiji charged the cloaked figure. The defense ops man lunged himself at the figure, but the floor gave out underneath the thing causing him to fall and catch himself on the now broken floor. The figure covered Yusuke with its robe and commanded a door to the left to open, quickly disappearing inside with Yusuke and the door slamming shut. Kyosuke ran over to the door calling his brother's name and swung open the door and ran inside. Ren and Haruna followed suit calling out to the other twin. As Hideo tried to help his partner and pull him back up, the floor cracked again and sent the two plummeting down. Teru was about to run towards the hole, but Rui quickly pulled him back.

"WHAT THE HELL WE HAVE TO HELP THEM!" Teru shouted.

"WE CAN'T! WE'LL FALL IN AS WELL!" Rui shouted back, matching Teru's volume.

"NIIIIII-SAAAAAN!" Kyosuke cried out.

Teru gave Rui a hard stare before letting out a frustrated yell and running to the room where the other boys were. Inside, Haruna was holding Kyosuke as he sobbed into his shirt while Ren and Shiki looked around the room for the other twin.

"Where did he go?!" The lawyer shouted as he too began ransacking the room.

"Idon'tknowIdon'tknowIdon'tknow.." Kyosuke sobbed, Haruna rubbed circles on the younger twin's back trying his best to comfort him.

"He just disappeared!" Shiki said frantically.

"FUCK!" Teru slammed his hand on a desk in frustration. He stomped out of the room in frustration expecting the English teacher to still be in the hallway. What he walked out to was an empty hallway, save for a smashed cellphone on the ground. The lawyer gasped and ran down the hall to the stairs to see if Rui went back up. "RUI? MICHEAL?" Teru called out different names hoping to get a response, but there was none. He ran towards the doors and began opening them trying to look for the perky former teacher. Each door held no one and he eventually got back to the door that Yusuke had had a panic at. 

Opening the door, Teru was bombarded with the smell of rot. He gagged several times as he took out his phone to shine a light. Once the phone flashlight turned on, Teru had one look before he dropped his phone and stumbled back. 

 

_It wasn't an animal_

 

* * *

 

_At 315 Production..._

 

 

Michio had just been on the phone with the perky man, but the phone had suddenly cut off. His friend's panicked call kept playing back in his head, trying to come up with anything that could comprehend the call.

 

_"Hello?"_

_"Y...yes?! MICHIO?!"_

_"What is it? What's wrong?"_

_"MICHIOIT'SSOBADYUSUKEGOTTAKENANDTHENSEIJIANDHIDEOFELLTHROUGHTHEFLOOROHMYGOD-!"_

_"Slow down! I can't understand you!"_

_"YUSUKE GOT TA-!" *BEEP*_

_"...Rui?...Hello? RUI?!"_

 

 _"_ Hazama-san? What's wrong? You're as pale as a ghost." Ryu Kimura, the third member of FRAME, walked up to the other with a look of worry.

"I...I.. The others are in trouble...!" Michio grabbed at the fire fighter's shoulders and gripped tightly, causing the other to yelp in confusion.

"Who is in trouble?!" Ryu asked.

"Rui and the others!" Michio's voice cracked. "They went to a stupid house that wa- YOU!"

 

Walking out from another room, Amehiko barely had time to react when the 34 year old charged him and pinned him against the wall, holding him by his shirt. "YOU DID THIS!"

"What the hell did I do?!" Amehiko yelled. He tried to wrestle with the other but was outmatched. Thankfully for Amehiko,  Ryu ran over and separated the two and stood between them, holding the ex-teacher back.

"You told them to go to that stupid house! Now something has happened!" Michio pointed at the other earning an genuine shocked expression from the latter. "This is your fault!"

"What happened?! I can't do anything if you just fucking yell at me!" The spiritual man raised his voice.

"Yusuke has been taken! He's not with the others! And Shingen-san and Akuno-san are not with them!" He yelled back.

"WHAT?!" Now it was Ryu's turn to yell.

"Ah..damn it! This is pointless! We have to go get them!" Michio threw his hands up in frustration and walked to his bag. "You're going too Kuzunoha-san!"

"Shouldn't we call the cops?" Amehiko tried to argue.

The blue haired man shot him a nasty glare, "We don't have time! We need to get them NOW!"

"I'm going too!" Ryu quickly began to grab his things.

Michio had long since abandoned reasoning and grabbed the ex-janitor by the shirt and began to drag him to his car. Eventually Amehiko began to comply and the three of the including, Ryu, Hopped into the car.

"Wait. Before we go, we need to stop at my place." Amehiko said from the back seat.

"What things?" Ryu asked.

"If we're going to fight spirits, I need my supplies." He answered back.

Starting the car, Michio turned to face Amehiko, "Fine. You better pray that this is a stupid joke."

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow! This turned out way more dramatic than I thought it would be! I just kinda rolled with what was flowing through my head, sooo...yea! I will try and update regularly! Please look forward to more of the story!


	3. A Way Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seiji awakes to find himself down in a dark room with a roaring headache..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for the delay! Honestly I kinda got disheartened because I know my characterization of the characters is probably so off as well as my writing for this is all over the place. This story is kinda lame honestly but I want to continue it and see it to the end.
> 
>  
> 
> This chapter will focus on Seiji and Hideo trying to find a way back to the others! Enjoy!

_Damn it..._

 

_Where am I?_

 

Seiji slowly came to and opened his purple eyes only to be met with darkness. A painful pounding resonated from the back of his head. As he began to sit up a sharp pain shot through his chest which made him gasp. Confused, he begrudgingly lifted himself to a sitting position and realized that the weight that had now moved to his legs was a person. After a quick assessment and backtrack of the events beforehand, the ex-defense men gasped with horror. 

"Hideo! Are you okay?" Seiji said in an hushed voice as he shook the unconscious ex-cop trying to see if he was alright. There was no other verbal response other than a groan that escaped the sharp tooth man who lie belly down on Shingen's legs. The brunette let out a small relieved sigh knowing that he at least was alive.

Running his calloused hands through the other's light hair, Seiji checked to see if there were any gashes on the man's head and was again relieved to find no such, just a couple of bumps and bruises.  _I must've taken the brunt of the fall.._ He thought to himself. Soon enough the touches were enough to stir the man enough to raise his head, blue eyes swarming with exhaustion.

"Huh..? Seiji..? Uh how far did we fall? Oh my god! Are you alright?!" Hideo's voice picked up with panic throughout his sentence as he fully adjusted and sat up.

"Shh..I'm fine. I think. I'm more worried about you." Seiji put a finger to his mouth as he hushed the other. 

Hideo didn't let the hesitation he sensed in the other man's voice go unnoticed, "No. You took most of the shock of the fall, I fell on top of you..let me see."

Raising his hand onto Seiji, Hideo patted down around his shoulders and chest before stopping when he touched his lower rib and the other took a sharp breath. 

"Your ribs. I must've broken a rib or two when I fell on top of you.." The blue eyed man murmured.

"It doesn't hurt as bad as you think, the headache is worse." Seiji tried to lighten the mood but when that didn't seem to work, he jumped onto the subject of escape. "We can treat our wounds once we save Yusuke and get out of here."

 

_I_ _t was my fault anyway, I didn't grab him in time.._

 

Hideo fell silent and only nodded, the two then slowly stood up and let their eyes adjust to the darkness. Suddenly the ex-cop patted his side and yelped with joy as he fished out his flashlight and switched it on.

"It still works! Thank god." He grinned baring his shark-like teeth.

With them now having decent visibility, Hideo flashed the light around the room to try and make sense of where they were. The room itself was pretty barren, save for a metal down at the far end of the room. The brick walls were a sullen gray with the concrete flooring complementing the depressing ambiance perfectly. The air was stagnate with the smell of mold. Hideo and Seiji walked close as they made their way to the metal door. A loud creek followed along as the burly brunette opened the door cautiously. Standing behind, Hideo inched closer and flashed his light into the dark room.

"A crematorium?" Seiji's stern face turned to one of confusion as he wondered why there would be a sort of room in a family house.

"Ah, the killer must've used this to get rid of the extra body parts that he didn't want to eat..but I also read that when some of the children fought back.." Hideo shuddered, " He would toss them in and burn them alive."

"God..how horrible." Seiji grimaced.

The two walked into the crematorium, quiet as the thoughts of what horrible events transpired here floated around in their minds. Hideo was especially taken aback. Reading about it was one thing, but walking in the room where it happened was a whole other experience. He loves seeing kids smile and to think about what the kids went through in their last moments in this hell hole was almost too much for the man. Seiji thought about his niece, who was his whole world. What it would feel like to find out she had gone missing and ended up in a place like this. He swallowed his rising anger and balled his fist, trying hard to focus on getting out of this room. The sooner, the better. 

Finally they flashed the light to the corner of the room and almost screamed with joy. A set of stairs lie in the corner of the room leading hopefully to where the others were. Hurriedly they bounded up the stairs but slowed down once they reached the top. They both pressed their ears to the door to see if they could hear anything on the other side. All they could hear was silence so Seiji went to run his shoulder into the door, but was hit with a sharp pain from his ribs from the shock of the ramming.

"Shit slow down, I'll get it open." Hideo coaxed the other to the side and rammed his own shoulder into the door. It took him a few tries, but on the third the door finally gave way and busted open. 

Both men walked into the fairly normal room and were relieved to be in natural light again. Hideo put away his flashlight and Seiji began looking around the room. This room was fairly furnished, almost like a lounge room. There were couches and chairs, along with footstools to rest on. All of it looked worn and old, tears and such showing their age. Except the modern looking television set in front of the couch. As they were turned around to look at the tv, a door behind them opened and a shriek tore through the air.

"WHAT ARE YOU TWO DOING HERE?!" The panicked cloak wearing man yelled. He rummaged through his robe and out he produced a large knife and charged the two.

Going into a fight response, Seiji lunged at the attacker and grabbed both arms holding him. Pain burst from his ribs as he wrestled with the assailant, but he ignored the pain and kicked out the person's legs gaining the upper hand as the two fell to the ground. The cloaked figure squirmed and kicked out under the burly man trying to break free, but the Seiji easily held him down. The knife had fallen to the floor during the fall and Hideo ran over to pick up the knife so the attacker wouldn't be able to grab it again. Soon the assailant's struggles died down and he eventually gave up fighting. When he stopped fighting, Hideo walked in front of him and kneeled down, ready to have his questions answered.

"Where's the boy?" The ex-cop asked with a stern voice, his eyes glaring at the mysterious man.

"I don't know what you're talking about!"

"Oh? Shall we offer..a deal? Shingen-san?" Hideo eyed his partner and the other brunette nodded. Seiji began to sqeeze the man's wrists making him yelp in pain.

"If you tell us, my partner won't break your wrists!" He gave a deadly looking smile and the mysterious man paled.

"That's...that's not a deal..." The man mumbled.

"It is for you!" Hideo said, Seiji again began to crush the man's wrists with his hands.

"ARGH! FUCK OKAY! I'LL TELL! STOP!" The man shouted so loudly, Hideo quickly slapped his hand over the man's mouth to shut him up.

"Okay start talking." He took his hand back and waited for the cloaked man to start talking.

"Alright, we're..I was brought here against my will to join a stupid cult. The big wig of the operation has your kid or whatever!" The man said.

"That's not the full story, keep talking or else."

"This guy like idolizes the original owner of this house, the serial killer! He blackmailed all of us to be apart of this cult and...we can't leave...not anymore.."

"Why not?" Seiji asked.

"Because..we have blood on our hands.."

The hair on both of their necks stood up at this statement.

"Oh god...Yusuke!" Hideo broke his stern demeanor and almost began to sob.

"It's not too late! Your friend isn't dead! It isn't the right time!"

"Where is he then?" Seiji took lead on questioning the man as Hideo tried to calm himself.

"He's being held on the top floor, but you guys have to hurry.." The cloaked man began to whimper.

Seiji took this as his cue to let go of the man and stand up, "Come on, we have to go rescue Yusuke and find the others."

"What about him?" Hideo gestured to the man who now was standing and looking sheepishly at the two.

Turning to him, Seiji looked sternly at the man, "What's your name?"

"...Sei.." The man now known as Sei slumped his shoulders.

"You should run and turn yourself in. You seem like a good man who got dragged into this, atone for your crimes and get out of this place."

Sei nodded and hurried out of the room, leaving Hideo and Seiji alone.

"Are you sure that was a good idea...?" The blue eyed man asked.

"I don't know. I hope it was." Seiji sighed, "We should try and contact the others.."

"My phone broke...is yours still okay?" Hideo asked.

Unzipping his pocket and fishing around, The military man pulled out an old looking phone with a smile. "It still works!"

Hideo was amazed that he never realized how downgraded Seiji's phone was, but he was thankful.

* * *

 

Teru was deep in thought when his phones ringer broke him out and he quickly fished his phone from his pocket and answered, "Hello?"

_Tendo-san!\_

"W-what! Shingen?! You're alright!! Oh thank god! Is Akuno-san okay?!" Teru placed a hand over his mouth as he heard the two men on the other line, overjoyed that they were both safe.

_We're okay, we ended up in the basement and found our way back up. Listen, Yusuke is in the attic, he's being held there by a group of freaks who are trying to be like the old owner of this mansion. We need to grab him before they end up...we just need to find him._

"Of course, but Rui...he went missing as well." Teru balled his free hand into a fist as he spoke.

_What?! Shit. Okay our first priority should be finding the brother since he is in the most danger as of right now. Then we will find Maita-san._

"Alright. We'll meet up soon, and then get the hell out of here." Teru said and ended the call.

 

 


End file.
